Mistletoe
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: In the doorway of Mimi's kitchen, Tai might get an awful itchin' to give Yamato a big holiday smooch! Too bad he's too confused to figure out that it is really what he wants from the stupid plant. Yamachi holiday fluff. One-shot.


_**NOTE:** Hmm...pretty long one-shot if you ask me...oh well. Merry Christmas everyone! Ok, I know I fail at posting holiday stories up on time...I just get uber distracted. :( But this idea came from one of my reviews who sudgested it and also from a cute little Christmas song called "Mistletoe." Well, since I can't think of much else to say, I would like to present you with a little part of the song (with my own little twist added into it). I'm not sure if you can find the song on Youtube. No, it's not Collbie Collet's "Mistletoe" song, it's different. :P_

**_MISTLETOE (Psycho Weasel style!): "In the door way of Mimi's kitchen, Tai might get an awful itchin' to give Yamato a big holiday smooch! For if he would look above his head, he'd see the green and white and red, and put that little plant (TAI: GULP!) to use! It's a fearsome old tradition, in the door way of Mimi's kitchen and there's hardly anyone who can escape! (TAI: LET ME OUT OF HERE!) If Tai stands right in the doorway, Yama's bound to make it his way...and unless he ducks real fast! (YAMA: *kiss* TAI: Bleck!) Too late!_**

**_(TAI: I want no part of this holiday kissing! I know just what I'm missing and it's fine! I don't want a smooch or kiss or peck. Not on my cheek or face or neck! I don't want any part of mistletoe. No, no, no, no, no, NO! I don't want any part of mistletoe!)" :D_**

_Alright, musical moment over. So now you've got an idea of how Tai feels about mistletoe. Time to get on with the story..._

_**WARNINGS:** Just the fact that it's slash. Nothing too bad. Rated K+ to be safe._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned Digimon...and this little "Mistletoe" song...but I don't. :( Maybe I should ask Santa next year for that! :D_

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"Get a room you two!" Davis called out playfully. Tai chuckled as his younger sister and her boyfriend, T.K., pulled away from their make-out session under the mistletoe. Kari blushed and T.K. pulled her in closer to him and stuck his tongue out at Davis playfully.

The digidestines were at Mimi's house for her fourth annual Christmas party. Mimi always spent the most time preparing for the party because she had taken it on as her own personal responsibility. She would always bring some new tradition into the party every year. Last year, it had been the eggnog chugging contest. This year…

"Mistletoe," Tai growled at the green and white plant. The bushel of green leaves were tied together with a red ribbon and hung proudly above the kitchen doorway. Any unsuspecting victim passing either in or out of the kitchen would have to fall into the old tradition. Tai thought that it might have been some sick joke Mimi had created. She knew who liked whom in their little group of friends…and so she must have been fed up with all the "he'll never like me back," or "she's interested in someone else…but I _really_ like her!" Unfortunately, Tai had been one of the whiners…and probably the reason for the stupid mistletoe tradition that was now starting up.

For the longest time, Tai had absolutely _no_ idea who he liked. He'd always come to Mimi and complain how he was the star soccer player and he didn't have a girlfriend or any sort of relationship. Why? Because none of the girls interested him. When Mimi asked about taking any sort of interest in boys, Tai laughed at the idea. Tai didn't feel like boys interested him either. So he was stuck in a never ending world of loneliness. Tai sighed at the idea and turned to the rest of the group.

"Hey, at least they have each other Davis," Tai smirked at the younger soccer teammate. Davis rolled his eyes and chucked a handful of popcorn where Tai had been sitting.

"You boys are going to be held accountable for that!" Mimi warned. The group laughed as the doorbell rang. The pink haired girl quickly stood from her game of Cranium and went to answer. "Oh hey Matt! Way to be late!"

"Sorry Mimi," Matt apologized. "Band practice ran a little late tonight."

"Yeah, try half an hour late!" Tai turned to look at his best friend walking into the room. Tai had an odd lurch in his chest as the blonde came in brushing the snow out of his hair. Blue eyes met brown and Tai felt a strange feeling over come him as Matt smiled and sat next to his friend. Mimi turned to address the whole group. "Everyone, make way for the king of rock! He can be as late as he wants, just as long as it's fashionable!"

"Mimi, we all know you're jealous of Matt's fashion sense," Izzy joked. Matt chuckled and placed an arm around Tai's shoulders. Tai stiffened up at the gesture but didn't protest. He liked it when Matt paid attention to him like this. It was an odd desire but whenever Matt did something like put his arm around his shoulder, pat his face, or even stand really close to him, he would get a weird pleasurable feeling out of it.

"How's it going Tai?" Matt asked his friend while squeezing him tighter.

"Can't complain," Tai answered, settling into his friend's affection. "Besides the never ending snow storm coming down on us."

"You know it actually wasn't that bad coming up here," Matt said as he watched Cody furiously try to sculpt an object out of Cranium clay.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Then Matt smirked and leaned closer to Tai's face. His heart started to pick up speed slightly as Matt tilted his head to Tai's ear. "Perfect snow for kissing.

"You pick." Matt started laughing as Tai shoved him away. "Aw, look everyone! Tai-Tai is blushing!"

"Am not, you jerk face!" Tai spat back. He knew from the girl's swooning that it was true however. Tai looked at his sister, who was playing with T.K.'s hair. She had the widest grin on her face. It was as though she knew something that he didn't and it irked him. Granted, Tai wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, but he _could_ tell something was up.

"Get any redder Tai and you'll turn into a tomato," Matt informed his friend. The blonde then ruffled Tai's hair and then started making his way to the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" Matt stopped and turned to Mimi at the door way of the kitchen. "Is there any food in the kitchen?"

"Look who's under the mistletoe!" Yolei called out. The rest of the digidestines turned to look at the door way. Matt looked above his head and saw the little plant dangling innocently above his head. He smirked and turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright, who's gonna be the lucky one to come up here and give me a big old holiday smooch?" Matt looked around the room and his eyes stopped at Tai. "How about you Tai? Wanna give it a go?" Tai could feel himself blush again as Matt winked and the room was filled with teasing shouts of encouragement. Matt shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Wait Matt! You're supposed to kiss someone!" Mimi called after him.

"I pass this time," he called back. "Next time though." Tai slumped a little lower in his seat and tried to focus on the game of Cranium that was soon ending.

_'Why does Matt tease me like this?' _Tai questioned to himself. _'I mean…I kind of like it sometimes. I guess…I don't __really__ mind it…but it seems like he's doing it more often than before. Besides…it kind of makes me feel funny…I don't know why though…just like an odd feeling I get…'_

"YES WE WON!" Davis pumped his fist in the air in victory. He then turned and high-fived Cody and Mimi while Izzy, Yolei and Joe simply groaned at their loss. "In your face!"

"Wow Davis, I don't think you're being competitive enough," Joe said sarcastically.

"Is that so?" Davis grinned. "Well, I challenge you to the eggnog chugging contest!"

"Davis! I was just kidding!"

"Well I wasn't! Come on, bring it on little man!"

"Mimi!" Joe turned to the hostess for some sort of back up.

"I think that's a great idea!" Mimi chirped. "In fact, all of the boys should go against one another!"

"Count me out," Tai announced as he stood. "I hate eggnog. Maybe I'll join Matt in the kitchen and see what's there to eat."

"Well, could you ask Sora to bring out the eggnog then?" Mimi requested to Tai. "She's in there finishing up the last of the gingerbread cookies." Tai nodded and moved to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked in. He saw Matt sort of cornering Sora to a part of the kitchen. He was holding up a cookie to Sora's face and she was giggling. The sight angered Tai.

"Hey Sora!" Tai called out a little more bitter than he intended. "Mimi wants you to bring out the eggnog!" Sora pushed Matt out of the way and grabbed the two gallons of eggnog. "I thought you were supposed to be finishing the cookies, not eating them."

"I wasn't," Sora replied blushing. "Matt sort of just cornered me and wanted me to eat one."

"Hey Tai!" Mimi sang. Tai and Sora both looked over to her. Mimi had a wide grin on her face. "Kissy-kissy!" The couple looked above their heads and saw the mistletoe drooping down upon them. Horror filled Tai's chest as he looked out to the rest of the group. They were all swooning and encouraging Tai and Sora. The burnet looked at the red headed girl and she merely shrugged. _'Some help you are…'_

"Come on Tai!" Davis urged on. "You know you've been dying to kiss her!"

"Yeah Tai! Pucker up!" Izzy laughed.

"You can't be serious," Tai muttered. Tai looked at his younger sister. She smiled at him. It wasn't the annoying smile he would usually get from her, but more of a comforting, "just-get-it-over-with-already" smile. "Does it have to be full on the lips?"

"YES!" The newer members of the team cheered in unison.

"Tai, if you really don't want to I can just give you a kiss on the cheek," Sora offered.

"Really?" Tai asked hopefully.

"Yes, I understand." Sora then leaned forward and gave the soccer star a peck on the cheek before entering the room with the eggnog.

"Aw boo!" Izzy complained. "I didn't get an option when I got stuck under there with Mimi."

"You liked it Izzy," Mimi growled playfully. "Just admit it." Izzy looked away, but Tai caught the slight blush on his face. "Tell you what, next time Tai gets stuck under there, he has to make-out with that person for a minute. And that goes for you too Matt!"

"Sure, sure," Matt called back.

"Poor Sora," Yolei sighed. "Seems like she couldn't give Tai what he wanted for Christmas this year." Sora looked away and blushed even darker.

Tai glared at Yolei for the comment and stalked into the kitchen. There, he saw Matt leaning against the counter sipping on sparkling cider. The young rock star casually looked up at the soccer player and smiled. Tai could feel his heart race a little as he smiled back.

"Getting some mistletoe action in there, are you?" Matt asked. Tai's smile vanished.

"I don't know why everyone thinks I like Sora," Tai growled in frustration as he joined Matt. "I mean, I know she likes _me_ but…"

"You don't feel anything for her," Matt finished and handed his friend a fancy plastic cup filled with sparkling cider. Tai nodded and took a sip of the drink. "I get what you mean. There are tons of girls who really like me, and I've even dated a few. But I've just never felt it. I guess I'm just waiting out for that special one, you know?"

"Yeah, totally," Tai answered sarcastically. "Especially since I always have girls breaking down my door to make-out with me." Mat laughed at the comment and Tai couldn't help but laugh also…at Matt's laugh. Matt had one of _the _dorkiest laughs Tai had ever heard. He remembered the first time he heard the blonde's laugh and how he busted out laughing. Tai shook his head remember the punch in the face he received afterwards.

"Tai?" Matt's tone was more serious.

"Yeah Matt?" Tai answered. Matt stood up right and moved himself so that he was facing Tai. Matt's blue eyes were crystal clear and hopeful. Hopeful for what was a mystery. Tai waited patiently for the blonde to continue, but when he didn't Tai started to take a drink from his glass of sparkling cider. "Would you kiss me if you could?"

The beverage in Tai's mouth quickly spewed out. Tai started to cough to clear his throat from the few drops of sparkling cider that had slipped down. He looked up at Matt to see that he had fallen victim to the shower of sparkling cider. Matt blinked lazily, but Tai could tell from his eyes that he was irritated. The poor burnet grabbed the nearest rag he could find and started to wipe the trickling juice off of his friend.

"Matt! I'm so sorry! Oh geez! I just…I-I wasn't expecting that is all!" Tai gently wiped the rag over Matt's face. Matt caught his hand and held it still. Tai could feel his heart beat pick up again as Matt slowly started to close the space between them. The burnet felt himself starting to tilt his head slightly upwards. He could feel Matt's breath close on his skin and Tai was starting to feel anxious. Matt smirked and moved his mouth to Tai's ear.

"You missed a spot," he whispered, before rubbing his cheek against Tai's and then licking it. Tai shoved Matt away and wiped the spot off with the back of his hand. Matt started to laugh. "You face was so priceless!" Tai's face started to heat up again, for what seemed like the third time that evening. Matt smiled before turning his attention to the sudden uproar coming from the other room. Matt walked over to the doorway to peek in and Tai numbly followed. "What's going on in here? Did someone die?"

"Basically!" Yolei giggled. "Davis lost the eggnog chucking contest to Cody!"

"I don't believe you were able to chuck twenty cups of eggnog!" Davis growled. "For someone your size, that seems impossible! I want a rematch! Mimi! I want Cody and I to have a—" Davis stopped suddenly as he looked at the two older boys. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Well, well, well. Lookie to who's under the mistletoe." Everyone immediately looked up, first at the plant, then to the two boys standing under it. The room was silent for a moment.

"Go for it!" T.K. and Kari shouted out in unison. They were quickly followed by more shouts of encouragement. Tai looked at his fellow peers in shock. He couldn't believe they were actually routing for them to kiss! He thought that they would have been disgusted with the idea of seeing two boys kiss. Tai turned to look at his friends, hoping that he would say something to get out of it. Matt just stood there and smirked at him. Tai was starting to hate that smirk…

"Let's just get it over with then," Tai groaned. The younger digidestines cheered for the victims of the holiday plant.

"Remember Tai and Matt," Davis teased. "You guys owe us a minute each of making-out! So that is gonna be two minutes in total!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tai protested. "Two minutes! That's _way _too much! You guys—" Matt grabbed Tai's face in both of his hands, causing the nervous burnet to silence immediately. Excited sniggers and giggles filled the room as the two stood there staring at each other. Finally, Matt smiled.

"Pucker up, buttercup," Matt murmured to Tai. Tai opened his mouth to ask his friend what that was supposed to mean, but he didn't have the chance to. As Matt's lips pressed against Tai's, his tongue seized the opportunity to enter the unsuspecting boy's mouth. All of the outside noises were immediately shut off as Matt's tongue traced over Tai's mouth. Tai could feel his face flaming up uncontrollably and his heart sky rocket out of control. Part of him desperately wanted to pull away, while the other part wanted to stay a moment longer with the kiss. Finally, Tai gave into the part longing for the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

An odd feeling rose from Tai's stomach and settled in his chest. It was a good feeling though and it made him happy. Tai wasn't completely sure what it was…but he knew it must have had something to do with the way Matt was kissing him. Tai could feel Matt's tongue brush against his own and soon the two were fighting over dominance. Tai wanted Matt as close to him as possible and so it came to no surprise when he pulled Matt's hips closer to his own. Tai never wanted to let go of this feeling.

As soon as it had started however, it ended. Matt pulled himself away from Tai's mouth but still stayed close to Tai's body. The two boys were slightly panting from the sudden charge of passion. The surrounding noises around Tai started to come back to him. He could hear his friends cheering and so he turned to look at them. They all looked excited for them, except for Sora. She seemed a little hurt that she had missed the chance to share that passion with Tai.

_'I'm sorry Sora,' _Tai thought. _'But…I'm kind of glad it wasn't you.'_

"You know Tai," Matt said while nuzzling Tai. "I expected you to be a much worse kisser. But that really wasn't all that bad."

_'…ok. Maybe I'm not glad.' _Tai glared at Matt who just smiled at him. The happy feeling was starting to change into one of anger.

"I think I'd probably give you a six or seven out of ten." _'Six?'_

"Matt, why are you being such a jerk?" Tai spat. He shoved Matt away from him and stormed out of the party. Tai continued walking away from Mimi's place while feelings of hurt, anger and betrayal started to over whelm him. "Six. He'd give me a six? How am I supposed to know what stuff is ten-out-of-ten material? If you haven't noticed Matt, I haven't kissed a lot of people before! Unlike you, you lip whore!" Tai glared at the soft snow falling down to the ground. The flakes were large and puffy. They seemed to fall gracefully down without any care in the world.

"Tai!" Tai's dark chocolate eyes looked up to see Matt running up to him. Slowly, the feeling he felt while they were kissing started to creep back in. Matt caught up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tai, don't leave. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Tai turned away slightly and sighed in frustration. He had no idea what to think or feel anymore while Matt was around. A pale hand gently touched Tai's face and tilted it so that he was looking at the other boy. Matt smiled sincerely at the confused boy and he softly stroked Tai's cheek with his thumb. Tai closed his eyes and sighed once again. _'I have to know what's going on…' _"Come on, let's go before they think we're doing something illegal."

"Matt," Tai murmured as he opened his eyes. "Why do you keep teasing me…like this?" Tai reached up and held Matt's hand with his own. "I don't know what you want me to do about it…but it makes me feel weird."

"Like, awkward weird?" Matt's voice sounded hurt.

"No, not like that," Tai shook his head. He then moved Matt's hand from his cheek to the left side of his chest. "I just feel weird…inside here." Matt studied their hands for a moment.

"You know you placed my hand over your heart, right?" Matt chuckled. Tai shrugged. "Well…I don't really know why exactly I tease you quite honestly…I guess I'm acting like that stupid five year old boy who picks on the girl he likes."

"Wh-what?" Tai perked up at the comment. He could see the blond blush slightly as he dropped his hand from Tai's chest.

"Y-yeah Tai," he responded slowly. "I like you…a _lot. _I thought ever body knew that…"

"…you like me?" Tai echoed. Matt nodded nervously. The burnet tilted his head to one side, feeling slightly confused. "If you like me, then why do you act so friendly around Sora? And why are you rude to me sometimes?"

"Sometimes I just like giving people a hard time. Sora is like a sister to me and so I like to tease her. With you, it's like the five year old example I told you." Tai stared at the blond then looked back up at the falling snow.

"…so confused…" Tai groaned. "So stupid…"

"You're not stupid."

"I must have been the only one out of the group to not know you liked me."

"Ah, but you did know." Tai looked back at Matt. Matt placed a hand over Tai's heart again and smiled. "Otherwise, why would you have been feeling like this when I'm with you. I think you've always known that I liked you and…I think you like me too." Tai was surprised to hear Matt say that. He never really thought of the idea of liking Matt…but the more he thought about it…

"How can you be so sure that I like you?" Tai challenged. Matt took a step closer to Tai and wrapped his free arm around Tai's waist to bring him closer.

"Because I know these things," Matt teased. Then he added more serious, "And because you haven't pulled away." Tai blushed at the realization that it was true. Tai looked back at Matt and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed Matt once again. He didn't allow Matt to invade his mouth. Tai brushed his lips against Matt's soft ones a couple of times before pulling away. The two boys stood there close to one another as the snow fell gently around them.

"…maybe you're right Matt," Tai smiled. Matt smiled as well and rested his forehead against Tai's forehead. "Would you really give me a six out of ten?"

"Hm, maybe not," Matt answered before kissing Tai again. "But there's no harm in practicing." Matt nuzzled Tai's nose and Tai couldn't help himself but to kiss the blonde once again. Matt started to laugh. "I told you that it was perfect snow for kissing right now."

"Oh shut up, you'll ruin the moment," Tai laughed along before giving Matt a tight hug. _'I could get used to this…'_

"Well, come on," Matt slid his hand into Tai's hand and started leading him back to the party. "Before Davis starts thinking dirty thoughts again." Tai laughed at the idea and willingly followed Matt to the party. By the end of the party, Tai had silently thanked the stupid little plant hanging over the door way of the kitchen.

* * *

**_"Tai wants no part of this holiday kissing. He knows just what he's missing and it's F-I-N-E fine! (TAI: From my sister to Sora...when will this kissing time be over? I don't want any part of mistletoe! No, no, no, no, no, NO! I don't- *Yama walks in*...well...maybe...NAH! I don't want any part of mistletoe! (YAMA: Oh shut up! *Kiss*) Yuck! *Blush*)"_**

_...This is what happens to me when I stay up late and wake up early...I go into musical theater mode. XP Well, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you will take the time to give me some feedback. I really love to see what you guys think and am up for any constructive criticism. Flames however will be used to roast marshmellows because that's the only thing they are good for._

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :D_

_-Psycho Weasel _


End file.
